When The Power's Out
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: The power went out at the castle one night, and Magenta and Columbia venture into the darkness. But, Magenta makes a mistake- She saw someone in the arms off her brother. Who could comfort her? Her master Frank, her "friend" Columbia, or even her brother? Dedicated to Reddit user haleybaley.


A/N Okay. I'm typing this author's note before the power is going out. I plan on writing out the story in the dark, which will insure many heart attacks, and visions of Jeff The Killer, Jigsaw, Pennysworth, and many more. Always fun. This will be lovely... I either sleep with the television on, or a nightlight and music. The three things I hate most: Dark. It's just creepy. I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of the things in the dark. Silence. I really just can't stand it. But, the one thing I hate the most... A clock ticking. In dead silence, it's just creepy! And I'm trying to refrain from cursing. Keep it at worst teen. Powers out. Got a playlist of Abba. It's go time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was one of those extremely hot, turn the pillow over to the cool side every ten seconds, eat frozen things out of the icebox without anyone heating them up, locking your doors, opening your windows, stripping down nude, and hoping no one could see, nights. Magenta sat in her and Columbia's room, Columbia on the couch, Magenta in the floor. Columbia was running her fingers through her hair, and Magenta was eating an ice cream bar. "Columbia. Stop it!"

"No." She laughed and kept doing it. "It's calming."

"I don't care!" But Magenta laughed now and let her keep doing it. "What should we do?"

"I know what." Columbia nibbled on her ear, but Magenta pushed her off.

"Shut up." Columbia laughed, and looked at the clock on the dresser.

"Oh! Magenta, look what time it is." Magenta looked at the clock, and it was 11:11. "Make a wish."

Magenta sighed. 'You know my wish. Go back before I was born and make us unrelated.'

Columbia smiled. 'I want a celebrity's car to break down, and have to come to our house. Preferably Cosmo and Nation McKinley, Laura Ansalong, but not of those weird bands that Eddie listens to.'

She opened her eyes and smiled. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you Maggie, or it won't come tr-" She heard a click, and they were in complete darkness. "WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?"

Magenta couldn't even see Columbia anymore, but she rolled her eyes. "The electricity went out. Calm down. We'll go get Riff." Columbia clung to her arm, and the felt their way down the hall to the stairs.

"How... How are we supposed to know how many stairs there are?" Magenta shrugged.

"Count." Columbia counted twenty one steps on each level, until they made their way to Riff Raff's room. Magenta knocked. "Riffy?"

"Come in." She opened his door, and he was just lighting candles. "Remind you of anything?" He smiled at her.

"Home." He twirled her around, and she laughed as they did their signal.

"Excuse me?" They looked at Columbia, Riff Raff smiling, Magenta annoyed. Columbia was the only one she had told her secret crush about, and Columbia knew it. "Frankie's gonna be down here soon. He's gonna be mad too." She sat down of Riff's bed. She waited and filed her nails with the file she always kept in her pocket. She heard the heel clicks down the hall. "And in five, four, three, two..." She pointed at the door.

"RIFF RAFF VITUS!" Columbia smiled. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" He walked in, and saw the girls in his room. "Oh. Hello Columbia." She giggled. "And hello," he kissed her hand, "Magenta." Magenta looked away and blushed. "What's going on here?"

"We're having a threesome Frankie." Suddenly, three pairs of eyes were on Columbia.

"Nice!" He want to highfive Riff.

"She's my sister." Magenta flinched at that word, and Frank noticed.

"That's right, isn't it? Could I speak with you in the hall Magenta?" She nodded. As soon as she shut the door, Frank was in her face. "I know what's going on. And it's sick."

"Nothing!" She paused. "Is going on. Nothing at all." She grumbled.

"So you... Want it to?" Magenta nodded. "Eww!" Magenta stomped on his foot. "Ow! I mean... Do you love him?"

"Yes. I really really do." Frank smiled, and pulled her face up.

"Then go for it. Do you know how many times I've been shot down?" She laughed.

"At least a hundred." He furrowed his brow.

"Okay. But I've got at least that many dates too. Because I know that there is a fifty percent chance of them saying yes." Magenta thought for a moment.

"But what if he says no?" Frank smiled at her.

"I don't think he will." He cut Magenta off from trying to speak. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He watches the way you walk, he laughs at every joke you tell- Even if they aren't funny, which most of them aren't." She glared at Frank. "As I was bored one day, he left his journal in the lab after helping me with Rocky, and I read it. It was about you. Just describing what you did that day. It was weird." Magenta smiled. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Riff Raff? I have somthing to tell you..." She walked in, and regretted it almost immediately. Columbia was sitting on his lap, kissing him. "Oh... Um... I need some candles." Columbia waved her on. She blew out a few, got some matches, and ran back outside to Frank. She closed the door, and started sobbing. Frank lead Magenta up to his room without even asking her what was wrong. He pulled her into his room, and lit the candles. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and didn't let her go even after she had stopped crying.

"What's wrong?" She shuddered a little.

"I saw Columbia kissing Riffy!" She started to sob again. He pulled them onto the pillows, and they laid like that until they heard heel clicks down the hall. Running clicks. Magenta knew it was Columbia going to apologize, so she ducked under the covers. She burst into Frank's room.

"Magenta isn't here right now." Columbia glared at him.

"What's that?" He looked down at Magenta's hair.

"That is a pillow I made the last time she had a haircut." Columbia glared at him. "I'm a pervert." She rolled her eyes.

"Magenta. Come out from there!" Magenta pinched Frank's side.

"I told you! It's a pillow!" Columbia walked around the bed.

"Frank, I can see her ass!" Columbia smacked it through the covers, and Magenta jerked.

"Oww!" She came out from under the covers. "I have nothing to say to you." She started to cry when she saw the tag pearing from her bosom. "Fix your..." She could barely whisper.

Columbia blushed, and turned her frock around. "I don't know what to say."

"You can't say he came onto you. You were on his lap." Columbia nodded in the way that you would if you found out your friends grandmother had died. Sad for them, but you don't really care.

"I know. Just call me what ever you want and this will be over." Magenta just stared at Columbia.

"Over?" She got up. "Over! You really think it will be over if I call you some name?" Columbia shrugged. "You are unbelievable."

"How so?" Frank had to hold Magenta back.

"How so... Let's see." She stared daggers at Columbia. "You try to sleep with me. You sleep with my brother. While sleeping with Frank, and that delivery boy. And then you think if I call you a slut, it'll be over?"

"Delivery boy?" Magenta nodded.

"Yeah. She's cheating on you with some fat meatloaf of a guy." Frank got up.

"What?" Columbia backed away. "How could you do that to me?"

She shrugged. "I'm a pervert." It took Frank less then ten seconds to grab the whip usually used on Magenta and Riff Raff, and start to whip Columbia. Magenta took that as a good time to got find Riff. She had made it to the bottom stair case before she tripped and fell. There, on the basement floor, it was finally cool. She sighed, and waited for something to grab her in the dark.

Instead, she heard a door open. "Magenta?" She was brushed with yellow candle light.

"Go away." He picked her up and carried her to his room. "I don't want to talk to you." He hummed as he got antiseptic for her head, where she had cut it. "So don't try to talk to me." He hummed some more. "Why would you do it?"

"Do what?" She glared at the back of his head.

"Kiss her." He froze.

"Why do you care?" Magenta sat up straighter.

"I don't... Really. I just thought that it's weird. You're my brother," she forced herself to spit it out, "and she's one of my best friends."

"So?" He walked over to Magenta, and they couldn't look each other in the eye.

"It's just weird." You can say it Magenta. Remember what Frank told you.

Riff. You can tell her. She's been dropping hints.

They spoke at the same time. "I have-"

"You go first." Magenta smiled at her brother.

"Riff Raff." She took a deep breath and put her hand on his. "I..." She stumbled for the words. "I..." She couldn't find them. She sighed. "Frank's whipping Columbia." Riff Raff's face fell into the same expression as Columbia's before. "Your turn."

"I... I was just waiting..." Riff Raff couldn't say it either. "I-" He cut himself off kissing Magenta.

Magenta was frozen. He pulled away. "What..." She cleared her throat. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, and went back to treating her head.

"It was... Certainly something." He smiled.

"Well, what would you of done?" She just looked at him, almost looking through him.

"Something with my lips." She laughed.

"Well, you can do that next time." She looked into his eyes.

"Next time? There's going to be a next time?" He shrugged.

"If you want there to be." He got up, and walked into the bathroom. He came out with a glass of water and a few pills. "Take these." She did. "Now, go to bed." He kissed her on the cheeks, and gave her a candle to light the way. She made it up to their shared room, and Columbia was crying under the covers.

"Hurts, doesn't it." She squeaked. "Come up. I'm not going to hurt you." She came up, and Magenta threw her some of the cream her and Riff Raff used. Columbia ducked, and it hit her pillow.

"What's this?" She looked for a label.

"To put on your back." Magenta helped her, and told her how to sleep. Magenta layed down, but there was no way she could sleep. About an hour after she was sure Columbia was asleep, she lit a candle, and sketched a little. She finally drifted off to sleep, but was woken up by the door. She shot up, and looked who it was. "What are you doing?"

He smiled, and sat down beside her. "I don't know." He smiled again.

She layed back down, and he laid down beside her. She curled into him, and he put his arm around her. "I love you."

She kissed him. "I love you too Riffy." She curled back up, and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N Sweet little moments. I have no idea what to classify this as. Oh, and if Reddit user _haleybaley_ is reading this, you found the right person. Congratulations! You win absolutely nothing! Time to turn the computer off and be completely engulfed in darkness.


End file.
